


Psychosomatic

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Electrocution, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Submission, Hair Pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: There were three stages to his life: before, during, and after.





	Psychosomatic

Hot blood splattered the Author's face, dripping down his cheek in a languid manner. He chuckled and grinned at the young man bound to a chair in front of him.

"You really should have listened to me, pumpkin." He smacked him bat against his palm, smearing blood along its surface. "All I want is for you to cooperate with me. It's that simple. So," He rotated the bat in one hand, maneuvering it to tilt the young man's head toward him. "When I say, "the young man listened to the Author and did as he was told', you will listen and follow my instructions." He stepped closer and leaned close to the young man's ear. "Or am I going to have to beat some more sense into you?"

The young man sobbed and shook his head. "No! No, I'll listen to you! I'll listen. Just please, please stop! I'll do anything you say! Just please..." He cried openly as the Author held a finger to his lips.

"Now that wasn't that hard, now was it?" He pressed a palm to the young man's cheek, spreading the trail of blood that fell from his mouth. "It's always so much easier when you just give in. Less pain, less fear. If you're good, I might even give you a treat!" He let go of his face and began to run a hand through his hair. "But if not," He pulled hard. "I've heard horror's made quite the comeback in popular fiction and I have many fans just waiting for my next story. Have I made myself clear?"

The young man nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

The Author snarled and tugged his head back. "'Yes', what!"

The young man trembled and blinked tears put of his eyes. "Y-yes, Master."

The Author sighed and released his grip, gently running his hand back through the young man's hair. "Good boy. I knew you'd come around." He kissed his forehead and stood back with a grin. "I'm so glad we could come to an understanding. You're going to be a legend when I'm done with you."

He placed his bat along the edge of his desk and sat down, pencil in hand.

"Now, where were we?"

\----

Ice stabbed the Author's flesh, sinking deep into his muscles and bones. He writhed while somehow suspended, his arms and legs restrained. His eyes stung whenever he opened them and his head was filled with a persistent high-pitched ringing. He huffed trough his gag and screamed when something pierced his spine. Cold electricity shot through him and he convulsed wildly. After a while, the shocks stopped. The Author breathed heavily and shook his head, trying to regain some sense of himself.

He blinked open his eyes and found himself sprawled out an a hardwood floor. A reverberating chuckle drew his eyes to the humanoid being before him. Th being sat in a plush leather chair, looking down at him with hand folded over spread legs. It grinned, showing teeth.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Host? You were quite vocal during our last session."  
The Author glared at him and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"That. Is not. My. Name."

The being raised and eyebrow and sat back, crossing an ankle over a knee and supporting his jaw with a hand.

"Oh? Is that so? Last time I checked, you were lying on your cabin floor, bleeding out from a gunshot wound and begging for help. You looked up at me with such fear and said that you'd do anything, anything, to stay alive. I fulfilled my side of the bargain," His eyes narrowed while blue and red shivered around him, "so why won't you fulfill yours?"

He stood up and began to walk towards the Author.

"I helped you when no one else would. I destroyed those who did you harm. I save your life! And yet you still won't let me in." He stood in front of the Author and clasped his hands behind his back. "You're in my world now, Host, and you will obey me. You are no longer your own. You are mine to handle as I see fit." With a snap, Author's shirt disintegrated into ash and he found himself being forced to his knees, his arms bound behind his back. The being took hold of his hair and pulled. It grinned down at him, a hand beginning to swirl with energy.

"And I take absolutely so issue to punishing disobedient pets."

\----

"And I mean really, why can't we have a dog? Things were fine when Chica visited!"

A sigh. "For the last time Bim, Mark let us see her as part of an apology for recent videos. I doubt having a dog run around would be a good idea, especially seeing how she reacted to Dark."

"Aw, but she was so cute! Come on, can't we at least get a kitten, please!"

Another sigh followed by unintelligible grumbling. "Fine. I'll ask around and see who else wants a cat. Happy now?"

The smile was almost audible. "Yes."

"Well alright then. Go spread the good news or something. I'm going to wake the Host so he doesn't oversleep again."

A giggle and the clatter of dress shoes on tile. "Hey! Jims! We're getting a cat!"

The footfalls died off and the couch dipped under another person's weight.

"Host. Host, it's time to wake up. You passed out again."

The Host groaned and scrubbed his face, careful to avoid his bandages.

"The Host is awake and asks the good doctor for the time and for how long he was asleep."

"Uh, it's 4:58 and you were about for about 4 hours."

The Host nodded and leaned against him.

"The Host thanks the doctor for waking him when he did."

The Host felt Doctor Iplier turn towards him and shake his head.

"It- It's no issue."

The Host sighed, letting the conversation drop and enjoying the warmth and comfort of a wary friend.

 

* * *

 

Author's note: The characters are not mine, the fanfic is.

I wanted to write about the Author for a while and this is the result. I wanted to explore his character in three parts: his murders, his transformation, and what he became. I always liked how proud and brazen he was about his work and ability. The Host is so quite, docile even, and I wanted to consider some of what could have made him that way. He changed a lot sense his last appearance.

If you liked the story, let me know. If you didn't, tell me why. If you have any suggestions, requests, or recommendations, please put them in the comments. Comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated and help me to make stories turn out better.

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


End file.
